Hild's Son
by Kytranis
Summary: Shinji was taken in and changed by Hild Queen of Hell. He's well mannered and handsome. Confident and kind. Powerful and utterly on top of things. Gendo, you are royally screwed. Do not pass go do not collect two hundred dollars.
1. Chapter 1

This is fanfiction DUH!

"Speech"

//thoughts//

"OLD TONGUE" (A language known only to the oldest or highest ranking Gods and Demons.)

**Powers!**

Soul-Scape: A spiritual field that all sentient beings possess where your innermost desires and fantasies dwell. It is impossible to lie within it and everything said is literally taken to the heart. Many dangerous things can come of this. Many people call the Soul-Scape their personal hell as the ugly truths they do not want to see are shoved right in their face, it is a life changing place in all things. One can converse with the many aspects of one's self there and everything is laid to bare.

Story!

A young man was standing by himself at a train station, watching a colossal monster VS VTOL jets in a no holds barred beat down of the jets. "That's must hurt." He muttered as he saw a couple jets swatted out of the sky like flies. He had a deep golden brown tan and snow white hair, his eyes were a dark purple and they hinted at a massive intelligence. He had a few tattoos on his face, three total, the one on his forehead was a six point pentagon and there were sweeping lines under his eyes all of them red. He was in a smart looking Tux that looked downright expensive and comfortable. He had a black leather suitcase with shinning brass clasps. His hair was groomed back and tied in a braid that went down to his waist.

He felt a surge and looked to his right and saw an albino girl in a schoolgirl outfit staring back. "Astral projection?" he wondered out loud and didn't even bat an eyebrow when a flock of birds blocked the view and she was gone when it dissipated. He watched interested as one of the jets was slammed into his direction and was about to crash into him. He sighed, grabbed his suitcase and stepped into the shadow of the nearby staircase and melted into it. He let the jet crash overhead and emerged from the shadow of nearby debris.

"Lovely, what a way for an introduction, late and in a dangerous area with a leviathan on a rampage nearby, ah here she is." He said to himself calmly, as a sporty red car screeched around the corner with a woman who had dark purple hair skid up next to him. "Misato Katsuragi I take it? I recognized your figure from the picture." He said smoothly and she giggled.

"Shinji Ikari it take it? I'm your pickup." She said.

"I suppose." He said smiling showing off pearly white teeth.

"Sorry I'm late." She started.

"Fashionably." He interrupted getting a huge smile. "Leather seats nice." He noticed as he climbed in. He had placed his suitcase in the back seat and leaned back comfortably.

"I hafta admit, you look different from what I expected. I thought you at least take after one parent." Misato said and Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"I take after my adopted mother. You see in her business people put quite a bit of value on blood so a prototype retrovirus later and presto instant heir." Shinji said and then noticed the look. "Could you please keep your eyes on the road?" he asked in a worried tone as she swerved and dodged around like a wild woman.

"Alright fine. But I've never heard of such an organization." Misato exclaimed.

"Oh you'd be surprised." Shinji said, "Oh my, is that an N2 mine?" he asked sounding disinterested but his right eyebrow was raised in interest.

"What!? Oh shit hit the dirt!" Misato shouted slamming on the brakes and attempting to dive upon him but forgetting about the seatbelt. "Oww." She muttered and Shinji sighed, calmly undid his seatbelt and drove the car half on half off his seat into a tunnel and waited for the shockwave to pass. "Oh god, Rits will never let me live this down." Misato moaned at being saved by someone so much younger.

"She won't if she doesn't know of it. Now... could we please hurry? I've been looking forward to getting even with Gendo for over a decade." Shinji said calmly and Misato had to do a double take when she noticed how pissed off he looked at the thought of the man.

"O...kay then let's get going." Misato said nervously and was surprised when he didn't comment on her driving like everyone else did.

"So you hollowed out the GeoFront and used it as a shield without even knowing its true nature? Apocalypses have been started by less foolhardy ventures." //Such as the arctic expedition that awoke Adam.// he thought calmly as Misato stared at him. "Road." He said and she practically gave herself whiplash to dodge a parked car.

She drove him into a colossal parking garage and started leading him when he turned into another direction. "Where are you going it's this way!" Misato exclaimed grabbing his shoulder.

"No I'm afraid it's this way." Shinji said pointing down another hallway that Ritsuko just entered.

"Misato... that's Shinji? You look different from what I expected." She said walking up to them. "Now if you'll follow me." she said and Shinji nodded with a grumbling Misato close behind. They quickly navigated the light blue floored and tope walled hallways.

"Why do they always paint hallways this colour, I swear it's in hell too I know it!" Shinji said (he knew this for a fact) and Misato laughed while Ritsuko snorted.

"Well they say tope is very soothing." Misato replied.

"Then in that case Gendo mustn't have had any say in the colour scheme. If it were his idea it would most likely be a dreary grey to slowly and cruelly break the spirit of any person working here." Shinji intoned getting a look from both women.

"You really hate his guts don't you?" Misato asked and he flashed her a smile.

"If by hate you mean 'want to rip out and hang him with' then yes." Shinji replied and both gave him another look.

"I know he can be a little... manipulative but what did he do to get this kind of hatred?" Ritsuko asked.

"He left me to rot under the care of an abusive piece of shit at the age of four two hours after I saw my mother die. It tends to garner a great deal of hatred if left to fester for a decade." Shinji said, his tone had never once changed from the same charming one where he complimented Misato earlier, this sent a slight shiver down the spines of the two women present. "Now I don't want to keep the impotent bearded bastard waiting for his castration so lead on if you would be so kind." Shinji said his tone still charming but the words, chilling.

They led him to the elevator and expected a reaction, he gave them one but not one they expected. "ONCE AGAIN I STARE THIS CRUEL BEAST IN THE EYE, BUT I AM STRONGER NOW, AND I FEEL NO FEAR." He intoned his voice taking on a deep resonating tone as he spoke in a language long lost to humans Ritsuko and Misato looked towards each other wide eyed. "So..." he started his voice back to normal. "This is what that insult to humanity has been working on?"

"Quite the tongue you've developed Shinji. And you are correct that the Evangelion is my work. Although I must admit, the bleached hair and tan is a surprise." Gendo said from a high balcony.

"Why the bulletproof glass? Afraid of a fourteen year old?" Shinji asked an eyebrow raised, "And if you spent the last ten years working on a Otaku's wet dream then you're even more pathetic then I thought, so congratulations, you're now below a cockroach, although granted you started out barely on par." Shinji said his tone turning dangerous and downright chilling almost every techie and both women were wide eyed at this exchange.

"We're moving out, I want the Eva prepped yesterday!" Gendo roared at the techies after he and Shinji had a five minute glaring contest where Shinji didn't even blink.

"What? But Rei's too injured to pilot!" Misato protested.

"We just received one." Gendo replied.

"Oh yes that's smart, sending an untried, untested, most likely unstable, and quite likely to turn against you hormonal teenager in a five hundred ton fighting machine. I believe that would win a Darwin Award, en masse." Shinji said coldly and the glaring match resumed.

"Send for Rei." Gendo ordered.

"Yet another brilliant Idea send for the little girl who's too injured to do anything but grossly damage the war machine. I didn't know it was even possible to win two Darwin Awards." Shinji said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"She's alive so she can pilot." Gendo snarled down at him.

"So are you for that matter, why don't you? Unless... you and most everyone loyal to you do not posses the required traits to pilot these, things." Shinji said grinning deviously as Gendo started to grind his teeth. He then took notice of Rei being wheeled in. "Can she even stand anymore? I mean it's quite obvious you don't care one whit about her, or any other human being for that matter but this is too much." Shinji said in disgust as he walked up to her and noted with slight interest as she frowned at him he leaned over to whisper in her ear. **"Sleep, and heal. May you learn of the truth of Gendo's cruelty. May you see past the lies woven around you, and may you find love and peace."** He whispered to her and she drifted into a peaceful and recuperating slumber.

"It appears your plan B is unavailable. So I now present plan C, you will pay me for my presence we will discuss my wages and benefits after I deal with this one beast." Shinji said calmly as he laid Rei's head down gently. "So where do I sit, what are the weapon parameters, and are there any suggested tactics or modus operandum?" Shinji asked and more then a few eyebrows were raised. "Oh by the way Gendo, you can't hide behind bulletproof glass forever, if I find any excuse to do so I shall send you to hell where you so justly belong." Shinji said his voice echoing around causing everyone to stop and stare at him.

"You know for an armoured leviathan I really expected the controls to be more complicated." Shinji said over his com and Ritsuko sighed, a scent of blood filled the chamber and transparent yet golden liquid poured in. "Mind explaining why I'm about to drown in synthetic blood?" Shinji asked and there was another sigh.

"It's not blood Shinji it's LCL fluid it's oxygenated..."

"Like blood."

"It will provide a direct link with the EVA..."

"Like blood."

"And it will cushion whatever impact you encounter."

"Like blood?" Shinji asked the last one and Misato grabbed the com.

"Quit your bellyaching! You're a man aren't you?" she demanded.

"I'm a fourteen year old child, who is currently breathing in fluids and has been conscripted into a war with a creature that can shrug of direct blasts from N2 mines, with no prior training or even knowledge of what the enemy is capable of outside of what does not work. Do you realize just how much you are asking of me? Think about it." Shinji said and there was a silence.

"Five seconds to launch." An operator announced and Shinji sighed and manoeuvred himself into the seat. "Four. Three. Two. One. Zero" the operator announced and Shinji and the EVA were catapulted forwards.

"What's his Sync ratio?" Ritsuko demanded.

"Hold on a second... no way." Hyuuga esclaimed.

"What is it? He can move it... can he?" Misato asked.

"It's a perfect One per One. No... it is one hundred point three percent, above the perfect threshold... Where the hell did you get this guy?" Hyuuga demanded and there was another silence and even Gendo was shocked.

"Commander. Just what is your son?" Ritsuko asked.

"Our best chance." Gendo said smoothly trying to cover his confusion and fear, this was definitely not a part of the scenario. All the reports had shown that Shinji was an easily cowed, withdrawn, and timid youth. Someone was sabotaging his efforts, and he had to know who.

"Well seeing as I'm obviously conversing with myself here I'll just wing it." Shinji's voice could be heard over the com and the EVA rushed forwards at insane speeds and dodged a pink beam from the gemstone embedded dead centre of the angel. "I think I've found myself a target." Shinji mused to himself and he dodged around the flailing limbs and crushed the core with a single smash. The Angel collapsed and Shinji calmly walked back to the catapult. "You know if you so called tacticians aren't going to give me any information or advice could you at least put some music on in here? The sound of this glorified blood sloshing about is far from pleasant." Shinji said as the EVA was being slowly pulled in.

"It's not blood." Ritsuko said in a clipped and irritated tone.

"When you're utterly immersed in it, then you may have an opinion. Until then it's blood." Shinji said sound of all things rational as Ritsuko gritted her teeth.

"Oh thank all that's good and evil." Shinji exclaimed as he climbed out of the entry plug. "Now, which way to the showers, where is my trunk, and after that where can I find the bearded bastard?" Shinji asked and he was quickly directed to the showers with his trunk brought up. Without bothering to turn on the cold water he scoured himself clean and spat up all the LCL letting it pour into the drains. Ten minutes later he emerged from the men's change room in a military style black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and tuxedo style black pants with a white stripe up the sides and shinning black boots. His old clothes where scrubbed in the hot water and now somehow cleaned and dried.

He focused for a minute and found what he was looking for before melting into the shadow of his suitcase and reappearing in the shadow of a doorway that Gendo had just passed. "Now that the situation with the leviathan has been resolved, it would be prudent if we discussed my pay and compensation." Shinji said scaring the crap out of him but Gendo quickly took control of himself.

"How did you get here? This is a restricted area even to you and you have yet to be issued a security pass." Gendo said eyeing him carefully.

"That is neither here nor there. Now the question of my pay and amenities must be addressed if you want further services from myself." Shinji countered quickly.

"Standard Pilot's pay, free food and housing." Gendo stated.

"Numbers please, I prefer not to be in the dark about such things." Shinji replied and Gendo frowned.

"One million yen a month, with NERV footing any and all housing, living, electronic, food and other bills." Gendo said through clenched teeth.

"I look forwards to seeing the paperwork. Now if you'll excuse me I must get back to my things." Shinji said and he walked back through the doorway and melted into the shadow just in time for Gendo to miss him when he dashed forwards to check.

"How?" //The scenario has been highly compromised.// he thought in distress. "Regardless, I still hold most of the cards. It is not unsalvageable." He said out loud adjusting his glasses.

Shinji melted out of the shadow of his suitcase, picked it up and walked out. "Ah Shinji there you are! Grab your suitcase because you're camping with me!" Misato stated and Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"That's odd I was under the impression I was going to be living in a high rise bachelor pad." He said and Misato snorted.

"No way in hell I'm letting a minor live alone. You're bunking with me." Misato declared. "I've already cleared it with the higher-ups and I'm your legal guardian, now come on!" She said grabbing his hand and almost dragging the boy into her car.

"Time out! I want to check something first." Shinji said breaking her grip. "Can you wait perhaps ten minutes?" Shinji asked and she nodded, a quick pulse and he sensed the location of the girl. He ran through a nearby doorway and melted into the shadows again this time reappearing at Rei's side as she slept fitfully, she already didn't need the bandages. He bent over and placed his forehead against hers and concentrated, the next moment he was in her Soul-Scape.

"He uses us for his own selfish goals. We're replaceable because he doesn't care enough to look after us." A version of Rei said to a single one who was crying on the floor surrounded by three others. The one on the floor was naked and crying bitterly in the fetal position, the one who had just spoke was in a plugsuit. One of them was in bandages and the last one was in a schoolgirl outfit.

"It's scary being so alone, there's so little here. Is this all we're supposed to be?" The bandaged one asked sounding scared and with a quivering tone.

"Would it be so wrong to reach out to others? They have good meaningful lives why can't we?" the schoolgirl asked.

"You are all right. Just remember this Rei, it's not too late. It is never too late." Shinji said and all of them looked towards him in shock. "You can gain control and truly be whole, you can grow, you can evolve, you can adapt, you still have a chance to feel love, to find happiness and purpose. Seek me out and I shall guide you along a better path one where you can learn to forge your own." Shinji said calmly and he had the attention of all the Rei's he then started to fade out before their very eyes. "The choice though, is, and always will be yours." Shinji intoned his final words echoing around the empty and barren room, just after leaving a plain window appeared and sunlight poured in.

Shinji stood up and lightly gave the suffering girl a kiss on the forehead. "It's your path now Rei, it only takes a little courage for that first step." He said to her before melting into the shadows and reappearing in the same doorway stepping back into view of Misato.

"Where were you? It's been..."

"Seven and a half minutes, you were bored so it felt like thirty." Shinji said walking calmly up to her.

"And how would you know that?" Misato asked and Shinji pulled up his left sleeve revealing a golden watch. "Is that a Rolex?" Misato asked staring as Shinji nodded. "How did you afford one of those?" She demanded.

"With some spare change." Shinji said smiling at the incredulous look on her face. "Misato the data about me is highly inaccurate. I was not under the care of anyone my father picked out, she rather picked me and gave me so much that in a thousand years I couldn't repay her." Shinji said with a touch of reverence in his voice, Misato was actively staring at this point.

"Okay, do I have to guess and Wonderwoman's name or will you outright tell me?" Misato asked and Shinji smiled.

"Hild, Daimakaicho Hild. You haven't heard of her because she refuses to give her enemies targets to shoot at." Shinji said somehow calm as Misato floored it out of the garage missing the opening doors bare millimetres.

"You're a very calm kid, for some reason most people start screaming when I'm going one sixty K in the city streets. Just thought you should know that." Misato remarked calmly as they streets and buildings became nothing but a solid blur.

"Good to know, pedestrian at one O'clock." Shinji said calmly and the car screamed as it swerved giving the twenty year old woman a heart attack that put her in the hospital where she would meet a male nurse that would take her on a whirlwind romance that would make Shakespear cry with envy. //Pfft and who says reckless driving ruins lives?// Shinji thought as he was sent that bit of her fate from Urd via telepathy and got a good peal of laughter back as her response. //So you just messing around with me or is there a reason you called?// Shinji sent to Urd and he felt a mental shrug.

//I'm bored and you need to be broken in little brother.// Urd said a teasing tone coming through.

//Well if by broken in you mean a broken and bloody mess on the pavement thanks to a well meaning maniac then I won't need it very soon.// Shinji sent. "Bike at eleven." He said calmly.

//Oh please! You're immortal! Only another Immortal can kill you and you know it!// Urd sent.

//The way this woman's driving I'm not putting it past her.// Shinji sent matter of factly.

//...is it that bad from your point of view from up here it looks... BY FATHER GET OUT OF THERE KID WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!! YOU'VE ONLY BEEN A HALF DEMON GOD TEN YEARS THERES SO MUCH AHEAD OF YOU!!!!!// Urd screamed causing Shinji to wince but he covered it with a sneeze.

"Something wrong?" Misato asked as they wheeled out of the city, at least he thought so as the grey blurs were now green and brown.

"Someone's talking about me. You know the tales." He said smoothly shutting the ranting and obviously drunk Urd out. //Still surprises me how she can speak and think clearly while drop dead drunk.// he thought.

//I heard that.// Urd sent and Shinji's eyes widened.

"Crap." Shinji said and Misato shot him a look. "I forgot I'm supposed to give mom a call... she won't be happy about the whole Evangelion business." Shinji said slowly, all technically true but not in the way Misato was thinking.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll be proud your being a real hero." Misato said and Shinji sighed.

"She'd also remind me that hero work is for chumps and that I should let expendable boobs do the fighting." Shinji replied and Misato snorted.

"Yea but heroes get the girls." Misato replied as they came to a stop.

"So does the player." Shinji shot back causing her to break out into laughter.

"True very true, still check this out, this is the city you protected." She intoned as Tokyo 3 arose from the ground she watched it rise majestically against the sunset and suddenly heard him messing with something. "You're killing the moment here kid." She said frowning

"No I'm adding to it." Shinji said and a heartbreaking song from a violin emerged and Misato spun around to see him playing with his eyes closed. He played a ten minute sonata with perfectly clear notes and Misato noticed absentmindedly at one point she was crying but she didn't care, she had never heard anything as beautiful.

"That was amazing. Where did you learn that?" Misato asked as he finished.

"Mom likes the men around her cultured and intelligent. As such she raised myself to be both." Shinji said with a slight bow.

"Well she did one hell of a job. Come on let's get you home for a welcoming party." She said gesturing for him to take a seat. //He's just full of surprises.// Misato thought.

"Ho Lee Shit." Shinji swore when the door opened. "Did we miss the party?" he asked poking in. //Who in Kami's name could be so messy?// he mentally asked and felt a shrug from Urd. //Will you stop listening in already?!// Shinji snapped at her and felt her laughter.

"Uhmmm, kinda. I haven't gotten around to cleaning it yet." Misato said blushing a little unaware that Shinji was currently in an argument.

//…and if you dare to even try I swear I'll hurl flaming stalactites at you!// he mentally shouted at her getting only laughter in return causing him to sigh and tune back into reality. "Alright Misato, I think we should hire a maid. As for dinner… good grief. Is there anything other than alcohol and microwavable foods? And what is the other fridge about?" Shinji asked getting a little angry. He had lost a bachelor pad for this?

"Oh don't worry he's probably in the bathroom right now." Misato said cheerfully digging into a beer and Shinji blinked owlishly then was startled by a 'Wark!'

"A penguin!? What the hell?" Shinji said shocked, what was with this woman!? It waddled past him carrying a tray of toiletries, opened the fridge and walked inside. "Misato! May I have one of those beers?" he called out.

"No way in hell kid you're underage!" Misato called back.

"And you are setting a bad example Captain Katsuragi!" he retorted but conceded her point. He heaved a sigh and decided it was time to move in and set up his things.

Authors Notes.

There, this story has been on the tip of my tongue for a while. It's my first attempt at Evangelion and I hope to make it so that I can do all of Evangelion with Ah! My Goddess! Being a steady influence. Wish me luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Again I do not own anything.

"Speech"

//thoughts//

"OLD TONGUE ONLY SPOKEN BY HIGH RANKING OR TRULY ANCIENT IMMORTALS"

Dublet System: One of the main factors in that Heaven and Hell never go to war. Any time a ranked God/Goddess or Demon/Demoness dies their opposite on the Dublet System dies with them. Hild is paired with Kami-Sama and they are on good terms.

Also for anyone who thinks Shinji is too good at fighting angels the fact of the matter is he really, really, really hates the Evangelions so he does what he can to stay out of them as much as possible. That, and he's the freaking prince of hell, if anything that Evangelion is getting in his way!

The Story

It had taken a full half dozen maids a full seven hours to finish the job but it was done. Shine a light in Misato's apartment and you'd be blinded as it reflected off of every surface. It was that freaking clean. Now if only he could get the penguin to stay out of his room Shinji would be somewhat content. "I swear Misato if I find that bird of yours staring at me two inches from my face as I wake up again it's getting flying lessons from the fifteenth floor."

"You leave Pen-Pen alone you meanie! And don't you have school to attend?" Misato demanded.

"I have three Bachelor Degrees in various arts and a Masters in Chemical Sciences. I can play on par with a professional musician. I speak five languages fluently and can run a four minute mile. Do I really need an education?" Shinji asked and there was a silence.

"Yes! Now get your rear in gear Golden Boy!" she shouted cheerfully.

"Golden Boy?" Shinji repeated baffled by this nickname. Nevertheless he finished his breakfast and got into the school uniform. He did however take liberties with a pitch black duster that had red trimming and ignored Urd as she tried to talk him into wearing a pirate hat at a jaunty angle. //Look if I wear the hat then the sword has to come, and if I wear the sword then I have to have the parrot and I think that would turn a few more heads then I really want to.// he sent getting a laugh from the other end. //Someone's bored that was a terrible joke.// he thought as Misato once again forgot the purpose of the break pedal and sped towards the school at a terrifying pace.

"Have a nice day." Misato said pleasantly.

"Do you even understand the concept of Traffic Laws?" he asked in a clipped tone of voice that betrayed no trace of fear.

"Tr-whats?" she asked innocently and he groaned in disgust before walking off and started to look around for his appointed class. He was a few minutes early due to the fact the school was in walking distance but he'd gotten there at Nascar speeds. "Oh before I forget you have an activation test after school today to see if we can get a repeat performance with the Eva. Don't be late." Misato said having called his cell phone as he walked the halls.

"…alright I believe this is the one." He said to himself as he walked into the classroom getting some looks of surprise from the other early arrivals.

"Excuse me Mr…" a girl started standing up.

"Daimakaicho Shinji, at your service Madmoiselle." He said taking her hand and kissing it then caught the look on her face. "Sorry I was in France not too long ago." He apologized as she blushed. "Anyways what did you want to speak to me about?" he asked giving her a smile and she blushed even deeper and shook her head and tried to sit down but missed the chair. Luckily Shinji caught her arm and helped her up. "Careful, it's usually wise to check that your chair hasn't run off on you." He said helping her sit.

"Umm… I… um… uniform… your uniform! It's against school rules to modify the uniform. Kindly remove the trenchcoat." She ordered and Shinji shrugged before taking off the duster revealing the fact that there was only one other boy in class with larger arms.

"My apologies madam." He said as he rolled up the trenchcoat. After putting it away he only had to wait about two minutes before the teacher followed by the rest of the class walked in a lot of them shooting him a questioning look.

"Now class as you've seen we have a new student today. Please rise Mister Ikari Shinji." He droned in a monotone so horrifically boring that Shinji blinked.

"Excuse me sir but I haven't gone by Ikari for ten years. It's Daimakaicho now. I refuse to honour the man who abandoned me and instead chose to honour the woman who rescued me." Shinji said a little anger in his tone "If that's alright with you Sir."

"Oh yes of course, I just have to make an adjustment here and there." He said genially but still managing to get a guy to pass out onto his desk his forehead hitting it with a thunk. Suddenly the door opened and a slightly blushing Rei was there.

"I'm sorry I'm late I just… overslept." She said and there was a bit of a flustered tone in her voice causing a lot of people who had tried to get to know her to blink.

"Quite all right, your attendance record speaks for itself." He said and Rei nodded and rushed to her seat holding her book bag to her chest. //Well for all the emotions for her to discover it appears she's discovered nervousness and become quite shy… It's rather cute.// he thought watching her and smiling genially.

"Sorry I'm late." A young man said walking into the room looking pissed.

"Just take a seat Toji." The teacher said and he grunted. He stomped to the back of the classroom and then started to glare at Shinji.

The class was a lecture of Second Impact and Shinji had to suppress a yawn. You would have had to be living under a rock to not know what he was talking about. Shinji sighed as he started browsing the net in his boredom. He was in the middle of a poker game and winning handily when he was interrupted by an e-mail. He shrugged and quickly won the game with a royal flush and had that much more money attributed to his name.

_Are you the Mech's pilot? Y/N_ it read from an anonymous sender. Shinji grinned and decided to play with whoever this was. _Maybe, why do you think I am?_ He sent then blinked as practically the entire class e-mailed him, some twice with their theories as to why he was the giant Robot's pilot. _Alright, alright geez I was just trying to mess with you guys. Yes I am the Pilot._ He sent and was instantly swarmed with questions.

"How did they scout you?" "They tried to blackmail me." "Does it transform?" "No." "What kind of weapons does it have?" "The useless kind." "How long can it run?" "Not very long considering you have to keep it plugged in." "What's the cockpit like?" "A blood drenched piece of hell." Shinji said answering the rapid fire questions and getting more and more people to sit down. When the last one did and the whole class was looking at him in shock he stood up.

"Now you've all asked me questions as to what the Robot was so I'll tell you. It is a monster, a clone of the creatures stomping around the world dedicated to wiping us out with armour bolted into its flesh and a human soul held prisoner inside. It is a disgusting and loathsome creature that they rammed me into and the only reason I agreed to it was because they would have shoved a critically injured young woman into it to pilot it if I did not. You had all better pray that you never have to see the insides of one of these beings because it's like drenching your very soul in oil. It makes you feel dirty at the most fundamental level." He said his tone full of loathing then sat down.

"Is it… is it really that bad?" a girl asked.

"It's disgusting, you feel it trying to worm its way inside you, trying to invade and pervert you. No matter what you do, you just feel wrong. However until a better option comes about in order to make sure an uncontrolled leviathan doesn't destroy us all I'll have to be placed into that patch of hell repeatedly." He said and there was a very uncomfortable silence that did not let up until lunch time.

Shinji got up and started to walk out of the classroom and was just out of the building when he turned to face Rei who had followed him with a light blush. "Ah so good of you to join me." He said and she was taken aback.

"I… I'm sorry it's just that…" she started to apologize and he held up his hand.

"It's alright, I'm going to have lunch with a friend of mine, I'm sure she wouldn't mind you coming." He said smiling and Rei nodded. "You know you should try smiling 'Little Angel' it'll do you a world of good." He said telling her in those two words that he knew just what she was, and was fine with it. He led her out of the school proper and down a block.

"Shinji! Over here!" A very chipper voice announced and a girl about fifteen in a white wide sleeved sundress with blue diamond press on the hems and a green book bag ran up to them. She had flawless skin and long black hair and although Rei or any other mortal for that matter couldn't see it she also had slightly roundish blue hollow tattoos in the same places Shinji had his also invisible to mortals red ones.

"Skuld! Good to see you!" he said as they hugged. She gave out a laugh then a warm smile towards Rei.

"Friend of yours?" she asked.

"Yes, Skuld Odinsdoter. Meet Rei Ayanami . Rei Ayanami meet Skuld Odinsdoter." Shinji said by way of introduction.

"How do you know her?" Rei asked quietly and Shinji smiled.

"Well we originally met when we were partnered on the Dublet system, we became friends pretty quickly. Especially as she half shoved her favourite foods down my throat." He said giving Skuld a sideways look.

"Now, now we agreed to play nice Shinji. Besides you grew to like Ice cream pretty much too." She said smiling.

"Yes but I can temper it unlike somebody." He replied.

"I can't help it, it's the food of the gods!" Skuld said almost laughing. (In her case it's kinda literal.)

"Okay then let's get our hands on some then." He said and all three of them walked with Shinji and Skuld telling stories that Rei listened to all the way to a nearby Dairy Queen (Do I have to put in a disclaimer for this?) Shinji and Rei ordered normal meals while Skuld got herself a banana split. Shinji grumbling only a little forked over all the cash needed and soon they were eating.

"…so there I am stark naked, Urd having hidden my clothing hell knows where and I hear footsteps coming down the hallway." Shinji continued his story and Skuld was snickering at his expense now and Rei was smiling at this. "So panicking I duck into the first doorway I can and wait for them to pass. I finally turn around in relief and that's when I realized that I'd walked into a waiting room and there are at least twenty business men and women there just gawking at me. I do the only thing I can at that point. I fainted. Needless to say I left quite an impression on them." Shinji finished up and Skuld was full blown laughing now and Rei was giggling. "And that, is the first and last time I ever touched Urd's saké."

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe Urd was telling the truth that time!" Skuld said struggling to avoid spilling her treat all over herself as Shinji finished up his burger.

"So did anything bad come of this?" Rei asked her mood dropping a little.

"Nothing outside a few ribbings later on, thankfully." Shinji said taking a drink. "So, anything interesting happen on your side of the fence?" he asked Skuld who frowned.

"Yea you remember Keiichi right?" Skuld asked and Shinji nodded. "Well he finally got the guts to ask nee-san to marry him. Here's your invitation." She said sounding a little disappointed as she handed him a letter that had a very neat but slightly loopy handwriting on it.

"Oh come on now, you can't be happy for her? I thought you were made of better stuff then that Skuld." Shinji said raising an eyebrow as Rei thought about the concept of weddings.

"It's not that. It's just… I don't know… it just seems like it would have never changed. Like it would always be those kinds of days with you coming over to visit and Urd sleeping off a hangover while nee-san hung up the laundry and Keiichi stressing out over his homework." Skuld said fidgeting.

"Skuld. You of all people should know that change is a part of life, and that it's not always a bad thing even when it looks like it may be. Personally I'm surprised it's taken this long for those two to tie the knot, but still better late than never." Shinji said smiling a little wistfully when his watch started beeping. "Oh great. Lunch is nearly over."

"You two get going I'll clean up here. It was great to see you again Shinji." Skuld said as they stood up and hugged.

"Come on Rei we'd better get moving." Shinji said taking her hand and leading her to the school before the warning bell rang.

"Hey you! New kid!" a pissed of voice yelled and Shinji raised an eyebrow as Toji stomped over, he was the only guy in class that was larger and that wasn't by much.

"Can I help you?" Shinji asked pleasantly inwardly smirking at how the guy was just plain fuming. It was funny to see someone on the ropes like this. To him at least.

"Yea dumbass because you have got crapass reflexes in that damn robot my sister's in traction!" Toji snarled at him.

"Listen yesterday was my first time in that piece of crap. To make things worse it handles like a two legged rhino. Furthermore the crew techs were giving me the silent treatment. Frankly it's a miracle I could move it at all. Also… what the hell was she doing outside a shelter? Wasn't the city given three hours to evacuate? Where the hell were you? Taking a nap?" Shinji shot back matching him glare per glare when the bell rang.

"We should get to class Daimakaicho-san." Rei said softly and Shinji nodded.

"Hey I'm not through with you asshole!" Toji yelled at him as him and Rei walked past.

"Grow up! Fighting is not going to heal your sister's injuries!" Shinji called back to him as him and Rei rushed to class. Toji got reprimanded by the teacher when he came in. Shinji calmly ignored the brooding young man until his and Rei's cell-phones rang at the same time and the Angel alarms started blaring. "Oh lovely I get to be shoved in a space the size of a large coffin filled with blood. What a way to make my day." Shinji griped standing up calmly and packing his school supplies. "If you'll all excuse us." Shinji said as he walked out calmly not even bothering to answer the cell-phone. "Hello Misato, I see your eager to place a fourteen year old in front of an apocalyptic monster today." He said his tone drenched in controlled anger.

"Hey if I could I'd be going in that thing myself but I can't!" Misato said as she drove off with Rei in the backseat and Shinji glaring forwards in the front.

"That's odd, I'm off the map for ten years and suddenly a war machine needed to save this world can only be used by myself and another fourteen year old. Such a thing being coincidence is simply impossible. Someone, Gendo most likely, wants me in that pilot's seat and made it so no-one else could be." Shinji said tightly while grabbing the steering wheel to direct the car around a slower moving truck then back into their lane to dodge a motorcycle.

"I say you're looking too deeply into it. You were scouted at four." Misato started.

"You Knew These Things Were Coming And All You Did Was Build The Evas!?" he shouted at her but it wasn't too bad considering the roar of the wind.

"Shut Up!" she roared. "Look kiddo the Eva's have abilities that can directly counter the Angel's more unique defences. Conventional weaponry doesn't work because they can erect a force-field called and AT field. The Eva's can do the same cancelling out and Angel's letting these things become viable targets. The only reason you didn't see one was because you wiped out the last one so fast it had no freaking clue what hit it!" Misato said as they pulled into the NERVE parking garage and started to go down the halls with Shinji redirecting Misato down the right direction.

"So what sort of information is available about the Leviathan this time. And please don't tell me that it's big. If it wasn't I wouldn't be here." Shinji said entering the Magi control centre and a few people actually jumped to it due to his tone.

"It's an anthropod based creature with eight very long and powerful energy concentrations its core appears to be one eighth down its total length." A techie answered before blinking and realizing he was just bossed around by a kid.

"Likely to be slow moving then, the energy concentrations could mean either a vicious close range attack or devastating distance attack. Perhaps a hybrid between the two, and we have the AT field to deal with…" Shinji said before thinking for a moment. "Alright I'm ready open the plug and let's get this over with." He said walking towards the cages and people blinked wondering just what the hell just happened.

"Alright let's move it people! That monster won't up and kill itself you know!" Misato shouted gaining control of the bridge.

"Captain I am ready to pilot." Rei said simply.

"While your recovery was flatout amazing Unit 00 is still in cryostasis. So it's just Golden Boy there." Misato said.

"Captain Katsuragi, we have a problem." A crew worker announced over the comm.

"What is it?" she asked worried.

"Pilot Ikari…"

"Daimakaicho!" Shinji shouted.

"Is refusing to put on the plug suit."

"Shinji!" Misato hollered.

"You listen here and you listen well. I don't care what kind of sick fetish the higher ups have but I am not putting on anything that will tell someone whether I like a girl or not at a glance." Shinji protested and despite the situation Misato snorted in amusement.

"Captain he's climbed into the plug without any aids to help synchronization."

"Those stupid hair clips were just getting in my way. As is this thrice damned blood! Stop Pouring This Crap In!" he shouted over the interface but he was ignored, mostly.

"It's Not Blood!" Ritsuko shouted.

"Just launch the brat!" Misato shouted and huffed as the Evangelion shot out of the entry tube and stared at the creature. "Sync Ratio?"

"Oh come on! That's gotta be a fluke!" Hyuuga shouted punching his monitor. "It says here that it's one hundred and ten on the nose! Bullshit! This kid isn't human! I'm double checking this!" he said typing furiously. "What the hell!? This isn't possible!" Hyuga shouted. "It's like he can control his sync ratio or something!" he shouted and Gendo's eyebrows shot up then he smiled behind his steepled hands. Assuming that Shinji was the seventeenth angel and the Scenario was right on track, just in an unexpected way.

"Again could you at least play music in here? Both the blood and your bickering are very unpleasant to listen to." Shinji noted as the Evangelion walked forwards and the Angel bent upwards at a 90 degree angle to get into an attack mode. Eight energy whips emerged from the monster and swung towards the Evangelion slicing buildings in half as it did so but Shinji went in low and charge shattering the AT field and then using his EVA's to split the creature lengthwise cutting the core in two but he wasn't done yet as he grabbed both pieces ripped them out and smashed them against each other fracturing the core. The whips were coming fast so he slammed them twice more in rapid succession shattering the core and the whips de-powered. Shinji did raise an eyebrow when the Angel dissolved into what looked like LCL.

"Excuse me but if what I'm seeing is accurate then the crud you've been pumping in here is the corpses of these Leviathans…. you people are disgusting bastards do you realize that!?" Shinji demanded pissed off as he walked the Eva back to the catapults.

"Will you just suck it up?!" a techie shouted.

"The next person to tell me to suck it up is taking a bath in this stuff I shit you not." Shinji warned.

"I doubt you'd do that you petulant brat. You don't seem to realize just where on the command structure you sit." Fuyatsuki said and Shinji scowled as the Eva was lowered.

"Two things, One I know exactly where I stand and how valuable I am. Two, you are taking a bath in this garbage the moment I get my hands on you." Shinji said over the intercom and Misato sniggered at that image.

It didn't take long for Shinji to climb out of the plug muttering profanities and when he spotted Fuyatsuki standing there as if to dare him to do anything he walked up to the man, grabbed him by the shirt and physically dragged him and chucked him clean into a nearby tub of LCL. Section 2 was too stunned to do anything but stare, as was everyone else for that matter as Fuyatsuki floundered in the golden fluid screaming that he couldn't swim.

"It's oxygenated! You can breathe it!" Shinji shouted mockingly as people stared at him.

"Third Child! You Will Retrieve Fuyatsuki from the LCL or I'll…" Gendo started then Shinji was instantly in his face.

"You're gonna what? There is nothing you can do to me that I can't return a thousand times over, and if there is something that you can, I can just leave and you're precious war machine is useless." Shinji said to his face. "I can get into all sorts of places, and out of even more." He said seriously then walked away. "Now if you'll all excuse me I'm in need of a shower." He said just as he went around a corner.

"Apprehend him! Throw him in the brig for his insubordination!" Fuyatsuki shouted finally coming to the edge of the tank and trying to recover his shattered dignity. The two agents ran off the way Shinji went just as he walked through another entrance at the far end.

"Wrong way buffoons!" he shouted and ducked around the corner again. Twenty minutes passed and there was no sign of him or the agents until he casually walked in, whistling of all things. "You really need to toughen up your hiring standards when it comes to security." He remarked casually fiddling with the cuffs on his trenchcoat. "Well I've had my fill of this place, Misato may I drive on the way back?" Shinji asked and Misato stuttered for a moment giving herself a mental reboot.

"Fat chance squirt you're under sixteen." She replied and Shinji rose and eyebrow.

"So you people trust me to stomp around in a five hundred ton fighting bio-android but not to drive around in a two ton car?" Shinji asked.

"Will you stop making us look like idiots?" Misato asked.

"Will you stop making it so easy?" He shot back with a grin eliciting a groan from his guardian.

Author's Notes.

Alright now by reading this I'm sure a lot of you are concerned with Shinji being too powerful or too informed. The problem with that is, that's the point. He's been raised by the queen of hell. He's read every bit of lore relating to the Angels and his best and oldest friend can accurately predict the future on request. So he kinda knows what's coming at him. That and he's a demon prince. Any character except the mortals from OMG canon could defeat an Angel in single combat. What makes you think Shinji can't? Finally the reason he has such good control over his EVA is because he has access to magic which broadens and strengthens his mind. As for Shinji speaking five languages, all immortals have the gift of tongues, he could hold a conversation with the Angels or Eva's if he could stand the things.

As for his attitude I've taken four people and put them in a blender for it.

First is the Canon Shinji, his loyalty and his insecurities are still there but he's hiding them under a tight façade of control. He's still nervous as hell though but he just doesn't let it show. In a sense he's afraid of being afraid or showing human frailties.

Second is Tabris the Seventeenth angel. He had a sense that he was an outsider, like he could walk through a battlefield the same way you'd walk in a park. He's not all in this world but he's not out of it either. This is due to the fact that Shinji was raised in hell with demons. He's not fully used to being with humans anymore so he's gonna stick out a little. His human interaction was limited to the Morisato siblings, and the Nekomi tech club once or twice. So not much.

Third is Urd. It's about balance here, she has a gentle teasing personality as well as a vindictive mean streak that are constantly at war, sometimes though they are in balance. However for Shinji his inner asshole isn't exactly fully inside. He's gentle but when his patience snaps, and it will. Head for the freaking hills! You've seen the results with Fuyatsuki this is a small snap, the big ones... Holy Crap.

Finally, there's Hild. She's given him a keen and brutal intellect and the ability to lock up his emotions to do what he has to. Does anyone here really think that a doting mother could torture people on a daily basis for thousands upon thousands of years without this ability? Even in canon Hild is a doting loving mother to Urd who doesn't get the appreciation she deserved from her daughter. In here they're on better terms.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own OMG or Evangelion.

This chapter is based around developing Rei as a character so there will be no angel attack.

"Speech"

//thoughts//

The Story.

Shinji woke up blearily and saw a bill and two beady eyes. "That's it! Flying lessons!" he shouted making a grab for the bird that should have waddled away but instead ran way faster than logically possible with a deeply tanned platinum blond in hot pursuit. He was in nothing but a blue pair of plaid boxers. Unfortunately it was early morning and Shinji was still half asleep so he barrelled into the easy chair and slammed into the ground in an almighty wipe-out. "This not how to wake up in the morning." He said with a groan hearing a door open and the lights went on. There was a pause.

"Ug." Misato said as she limped towards the fridge and Shinji took this opportunity to melt into the shadows and reappear in his room quickly getting a pair of pants on just as he heard her yell. "Yee Haw! That's the stuff!" she shouted just as Shinji warped back in to restart the chase of the amazingly fast penguin. "Shinji! What the hell are you doing!?" She screamed.

"Wondering how to cook this bloody bird!" he hollered jumping clean over the couch right on Pen-Pen's tail feathers. It dashed into the bathroom and slammed the door causing Shinji to come to a jerking stop and then try to pry open the now, somehow locked door. "It locked the door. How the hell does a penguin lock the door!?" he demanded stomping off.

"You realize that a penguin just got the better of you right?" Misato asked trying desperately not to laugh, and failing. Miserably.

"You realize that the guy just bested by a penguin is one of the few things between this world and certain doom." He shot back.

"We're all gonna die." Misato deadpanned and Shinji snickered before going to the main fridge and opening up the freezer half to get out some pop-tarts. "You know you should have something a little more healthy in the morning." Misato commented getting a snort.

"Coming from the woman that drinks nothing but beer? Ouch." Shinji noted waiting for his snack to come up. He grabbed the steaming treats and had one in his mouth and was chewing a little trying to down the chocolate treat. He had no problem munching on the scalding hot snack and wasn't in a big hurry. It was a freaking Saturday and no amount of police, blackmail, or puppy dog eyes could get him to school on one. That was something he had almost had to literally pound into Misato. Although she had backed off when she saw he was ready to use violence.

"You know we have something around here called a working ethic lazy boy." Misato remarked as Shinji lounged on the couch without bothering to put on a shirt.

"You realize though that Work Ethic is directly responsible for more psychological breakdowns than anything else around here right?" Shinji asked and Misato waved it off.

"Hell if I know, I'm not exactly Little Miss Workaholic here." Misato said shoving him to the side and plopping down then blinking as Shinji put his head on her lap. She was blinking because she had planned it to a T last night to get this kid to blush. She had no bra the shortiest short shorts she could find and an uber tight t-shirt and this kid didn't even notice. She was started to question her own abilities.

"By the way Misato, although you are doing a hell of a job trying to make me blush you've got nothing compared to my mother and sisters, in any department. Anything you've got or can do short of actual sex isn't going to make me flinch. But I am flattered." Shinji said and Misato stared a little.

"Alright smartass I'm gonna want a photo before I believe that one." Misato responded and Shinji sat up and walked into his room coming out a little later with a photo.

"This was taken last year, we had a bit of a beach party. I'm standing with my sister Urd on the left and Mom's on right, my other sister Mara isn't on good terms with Urd so she decided not to come." He said handing it to her and Misato was staring. The people in the picture, every one… the most plain looking person there was a cute looking guy! The women Shinji was standing between just oozed sex appeal and just looking at them she felt like a flat chested preteen again. Her! Misato Katsuragi! She who cannot find a bra big enough felt flat! She groaned in defeat and let the proof slide from between her fingers as she fell backwards in defeat, she had been bested.

"Don't feel so bad, Kami himself has fallen to mother's charms, and Urd takes after her." Shinji said with a grin.

"Yea whatever…" she said dejectedly positive the kid was lying. If only she knew.

NERVE HQ Tokyo 3 branch.

Ritsuko was losing her mind. Shinji Ikari, or Daimakaicho as he preferred was a mystery wrapped in greater mystery. No human could possibly have a mind flexible enough to handle the enormity of an Evangelion. At synchronization ratio beyond one hundred percent his body should have started shutting down in favour of empowering the machine but his pulse had never wavered, what kind of person is totally calm while drenched in what they call blood and breathing it in, while being mentally connected to a monster and fighting another monster?

//and there's also Gendo. His expression, he realized something when Hyuga said Shinji could be controlling his Sync Ratio. But what? Gah that man infuriates me!" she thought out loud she ran her hand through her hair. "I'd sell my soul to figure out what the hell's going on." She said quietly.

"Well that can be arranged." A woman's voice said and a woman roughly her age with golden blond hair and red markings on her face in sweeping and sharp lines said walking forwards her dress style holding a lot of black and provocative but businesslike.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get in here!?" RItsuko demanded reaching for a nearby alarm.

"I'm here to offer you exactly what you want, for only a pittance. As to my name I am Mara, and I serve Lady Hild." Mara said bringing out a fat binder.

"What's in the binder?" Ritsuko asked and Mara grinned.

"Information, on everything you want to know. Gendo's plans, Shinji's origins, the Angel's, SEELE's designs, the true nature and purpose of the Evangelions, and last but not least the truth of Second Impact. There is a lot you haven't been told. In the right hands this knowledge could tear your world apart, or unify it to a great and glorious future. All you have to do, is sign here." Hara said pulling out a slip of paper with writing on it. "Of course you can try to learn all this on your own, but the… price is quite steep."

"So what? I know the legends, if I sign that I forfeit my soul to hell." Ritsuko snarled then was surprised when Mara scoffed.

"Good heavens no! Hell's overcrowded as is! We don't want more sinners! We want less! Hell is a reformatory! Not a prison. Unfortunately souls need a more direct methods when it comes to cleansing, so it takes a brutal approach as well as a long time. We are still processing evil men and women from over three thousand years ago! We're overworked! This paper, when you sign it will not take your life or soul. Rather your lifestyle. It will put you on the path of redemption for your misdeeds." Mara said waving Ritsuko off.

"Then what kind of form is it?" She asked and Mara tossed it at her and it floated over perfectly and she caught it without a problem. She read it over and her eyes widened. "Adoption? You have to be kidding me."

"I'm not, I want you to help that Rei girl. She needs it, can't you see that her very soul is being crushed? Do you really lack compassion so much?" Mara asked and Ritsuko blinked.

"Even if I do this even if I help her, Gendo will just have her replaced there is nothing I can do! This form will only get me killed!" She protested.

"Quite the reverse, just after you hide the binder should you chose to accept it, Lilith will twitch. It won't do much but it will drop some LCL on the sensitive monitoring equipment that will directly lead towards the holding tank of the Rei clones. This accident will be orchestrated by myself of course. It is only after you hear of this incident that the paperwork will be found and you will instead be commended for trying to protect what's now a very valuable asset. Rei has recently come into contact with her emotions rather bluntly so she'll need a lot of help." Mara said. "Just play things calmly and no one will be the wiser." Mara said and Ritsuko looked at her one eyebrow raised.

"So… it's all really in there? Everything?" Ritsuko asked and Mara nodded. "So… do I sign in blood or does ink work?" Ritsuko asked and Mara smiled.

"The blood is just another human myth. Ink's fine." Mara said and Ritsuko nodded a little numbly and signed the sheet. Mara took it and nodded before handing her the binder. "Congratulations it's a girl Miss Akagi." Mara said with a light laugh before walking out calmly and Ritsuko raced after her and looked up and down the hall but found nothing.

"What have I gotten into?" she asked sounding scared and clutching the binder to her chest like it was a lifeline.

She spent the next hour speed reading the binder. What she found was, appalling, unbelievable and utterly absurd, but it all fit, all of it. Too perfectly to be a lie. //That bastard, that unbelievable bastard!! I hope to hell he gets his. I hope the sonova bitch gets his…// she thought snarling before slamming the book shut and hiding it among her regular research notes. As she did so the floor lurched and she slammed onto the ground. "What the hell was that?!" She demanded then Mara's words came back. "Lilith." She breathed before rushing to the lift down and true to Mara's word she arrived just in time to see the Rei clones start to dissolve with Gendo a split second ahead of her.

"Damnit! Every time I turn there's another obstacle! Akagi! Do something! Give me an estimate for how long it would take to feasibly recreate project Rei!" Gendo snarled at her.

"It took us nearly five years to get the clones so well developed, we'd need another five!" Ritsuko said and Gendo snarled.

"Then you'd better find a way to accelerate the process, hadn't you?" he said to her and Ritsuko could see madness in his eyes, A cold cruel madness and dedication to a single goal the world be damned.

"Yes sir." She said a little intimidated before walking off doing her best not to run. She knew that this man had a gun, and now knew he had no problem using it on anyone in his way. Including her. She tried to calm herself with some coffee in the local cafeteria, trying to soothe her frayed nerves. The information she had, terrified her. She had barely gone through half of what Gendo was planning and it chilled her blood. Gendo's dream world was a horrific place. Her cell phone rang and she nearly screamed in surprise. "Yes." She asked as she composed herself.

"You've done well to place Rei under tighter supervision considering the circumstances." Fuyatsuki said before hanging up.

"Bastard." Ritsuko said turning off her phone before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up in order to calm herself. The storm had blown over for now, and although the waters remained rough it would be relatively smooth sailing now. If taking care of an Angel human hybrid utterly loyal to a man willing to sacrifice her on a whim was smooth. //Maybe I was better off out of the know…// she thought dejectedly.

She sighed again and drove home after eating some fries with ketchup as comfort food. She blinked as she heard numerous Section 2 agents swearing under their breath about not being movers and this being demeaning. //Well if you guys can't stop a fourteen year old from attacking an old man right in front of you then cheap labour's all you're good for.// she thought her rolling her eyes. It was over fairly soon and her second guest room had been converted into a bedroom with Rei's very few things in there, just a couple school uniforms and bathing suits along with a broken old pair of Gendo's glasses. //She really had nothing didn't she?// she thought taking a long relaxing pull on her cigarette

She waited alone pacing, nervous, and going through a whole pack of cigarettes. She pulled out the binder after the first hour of what was to be a four hour wait and read into Shinji's area. She was utterly floored, the boy was a demon. A demon god! A prince of hell! No wonder he was so good, from what she could understand the Evangelion was doing nothing but getting in his way. The only thing it let him do was look an angel dead in the eye while standing casually. //Uses shadows to Teleport, has numerous earth based powers and his energy source is fried foods including deep fried. Something here about not getting along well with animals but still… wow, just wow.// Ritsuko thought as she put the binder down. Just in time for Rei to walk in.

"I-is it… true… you a-adopted me?" Rei asked haltingly and in that moment Ritsuki really understood what Mara meant by Rei coming into contact with her emotions. She'd never seen someone look so… lost and vulnerable.

"I did, it's high time someone actually looked after you." Ritsuko said with what she hoped was a gentle smile and Rei looked abashed and sheepish. After stewing on it she remembered what her mother would do at times like this and decided to follow suit. She walked up to the girl and gave her a warm hug. A few moments later the normally stoic girl broke down and cried into her arms, most of it was incoherent but Ristuko was able to make out twenty or so thank-you's.

Many hours later.

After a good supper and calming the half-hysterical girl down Ritsuko had shown Rei the binder she had gotten from Mara. The girl like her was shocked and scared, but a lot of comforting. That was oddly comforting to give, go figure. And she was able to keep everything together. Then to her distress Ritsuko realized that Rei had fallen asleep on her. She noticed she was drifting off too, it had been an emotionally draining day and frankly she was near her limit. She decided to just doze off herself and deal with what came tomorrow as it arrived. A decent plan.

Down on the street below Shinji smiled as he popped another french-fry into his mouth and ate. "Hmm Mara, you sure moved fast with that one." He noted not even surprised she was right behind him. She swiped a fry herself and grinned.

"Actually it was her that moved fast. Apparently you pissed her off so badly that she said she'd sell her soul to figure things out. I just called her bluff then gave her a better option." She said. "So how're things holding up on your end?" she asked.

"Fairly well, Gendo and by extension SEELE have mistaken me for Tabris and I have been labelled an irreplaceable resource. As you've seen Rei is getting in touch with her humanity and I plan to teach Miss Sohryu a few essential lessons in humility and respect. My only real problem is that bloody bird of Misato's." Shinji said and Mara giggled.

"It's not funny! Let's see you wake up and see this thing a moment away from gouging out your eye! I may be immortal but things still bloody well hurt you know!" he said trying to shut her up and failing miserably. "Oh fine laugh at my misfortune." He said as Mara was a bent over laughing. He heaved an exasperated sigh at this. "Still there is a mortal out for my blood." He said as she calmed down.

"Really? Just remember there are rules against straight up killing." Mara said.

"How do you think Gendo's survived this long with me stalking the Earth?" he asked and she nodded.

"Alright point but still. Control your temper around him, just because you're a prince doesn't make you above the law." She said and Shinji snorted.

"Oh don't worry, it'll take a lot more then what he's able to do to make me even mildly annoyed." Shinji said and then grinned deviously. "But the potential for some, totally legal, but diabolical fun is ahead. I'd imagine putting him in Sohryu's sights will be an entertaining start."

"Hahaha! I'll be sure to have a camera on record during that! Anyways kid I have some work over in Australia with another contract soon. I'll see you around." Mara said and Shinji nodded.

"Take care, and at least try to get along with Urd! You two have so much in common at times." Shinji said and Mara sighed and nodded before tossing up a blank CD and jumping into it. Shinji reached out and caught the disk before pocketing it.

"What a lovely evening this is." He said to nobody in particular as he continued to walk down the street just for the sake of walking, whistling as he went.

Author's notes.

Well this has certainly spun a few lives around. Thoughts? Opinions? Ideas?


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Evangelion or Ah My Goddess

"Speech"

//thoughts//

The story

Shinji yawned broadly as he walked casually to school. He had politely (sarcastically) declined to be driven by Misato having no desire to be thrown violently from a vehicle if not for the brilliant invention known as a seatbelt. He saw Rei walk in from a side street from the place she now shared with her adoptive mother. Shinji still couldn't help but grin when he realized just how quickly things were moving. He was about to call out a greeting to the new Akagi when something happened.

She tripped, but this caused a man to rush forwards to help catch her tripping himself causing a near domino effect in the group he was in knocking them all down, someone hit a two by four that was inexplicably placed in such a way that there was a can of white paint catapulted from the other end that whited out a man's windshield causing a ten car pileup with no casualties. Shinji just stood there blinking. "How the heaven did that happen?" he wondered replaying it in his mind as he walked over to Rei and helped her up.

"Are you alright? That was one weird spill you took." He said and there was a flash of fear in her eyes. "You can see my markings now can't you?" he asked and she nodded hastily getting up and backing up a step. "Rei I'm not going to hurt you, I have no reason to." He said. "Come on, let's talk away from the more prying ears." He said picking her up bridal style and jumping up, up, and up as a pair of batlike wings erupted from his back without shredding his clothing and they soared. Rei gave out a shriek of terror and he held her tighter but not painfully so as he soared around a building then onto the top of it where they gently landed.

"A-aren't you supposed to be incognito or something?! Trying to hide your powers?" Rei asked backing away.

"My aura naturally does that, it's called the Perception Deception, where if you can find a rational excuse for something you will. To the eyes of the people you and I ducked into a building when they blinked. People looking out the windows would see an old thin blanket blowing in the wind. Other people call it a weirdness censor." Shinji explained. "I'd have to do something so blatantly supernatural it's not freaking funny for people out of the know to finally get that I'm a demon. You are in the know meaning you don't even have a weirdness censor."

"But you admit you're a demon, demons are supposed to be monsters! Why should I trust you when you've changed so much?" she asked and he sighed.

"I haven't changed at all! You're just able to see me without the Perception Deception messing with you. I'm still the same person that placed you in a healing slumber when you were critically injured and am still the same person who appeared in your SoulScape. I'm the same Shinji who took you out to lunch with a friend and talked his way out of a fight with a jock. Tell me Rei, outside the markings and my wings in what way am I a monster?" he asked and Rei stared at him for a bit then shook her head.

"N-no, I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted like that…" Rei said still staring a little warily.

"No problem it's part of human nature to fear what you don't understand. If I wasn't in the know the nature of the EVA's would scare me instead of disgust me." Shinji said and Rei's eyes widened.

"Then what are they? What are they really?" Rei asked having never enquired as to the EVA's.

"I'd rather not say, but all you need to know is that each one is twisted and tortured beyond the scope of what even hell is willing to do. The reason Doctor Akagi isn't willing to let you see just what the Eva's are is because they'd give you nightmares. All you need to know is the less time spent in one, especially yours, the better. When it's over we'll destroy them in such a way that the sin committed in their creation will be reversed." Shinji explained and Rei nodded. In the distance they heard the warning bell go off.

"Oh no! We'll be late!" Rei said starting to go to the stairs.

"Not so much." Shinji replied grabbing her hand and led her into the shadows where they both sunk in and for a flash Rei saw a brief moment of last night a bare flickering memory and then they were jogging towards the school from inside the grounds themselves having emerged from under one of the trees in the yard. They managed to race in with a couple minutes to spare.

"Well that was a pleasant morning jog, wouldn't you say Rei?" Shinji asked stretching a little.

"Y-yes it was. Thank you for escorting me Daimikaicho-san." Rei said bowing a little.

"Come on Rei, we're friends right? Just call me Shinji." He said and she blushed a little before nodding this kicked the rumour mills into overdrive.

Toji and Kensuke came in a few minutes later and Shinji endured being growled at for a bit before the teacher came in. He immediately went back into the _exact same_ lecture as the day before. Shinji mentally groaned before going into some recreational hacking. After he had probably destroyed the livelihood of thousands of stock brokers he got an e-mail that brought him into a chatroom. He logged in with the name: _666princeofabyss_

_A.R.: Shinji I would like to know the true nature of the angels, could you tell me?_

_666princeofabyss: It's complicated..._

_A.R.: How so?_

_666princeofabyss: These things are the remnants of a... well you could call it a 'program'_ . _ If you liken the will and rules of reality to a computer then they are a mix between a semi-deleted restart program and a virus. If any portion of the 'ANGELS' come into contact with Lilith thee second 'ANGEL' then it begins the 'restart', Adam, the first 'ANGEL' is a fragmented scanning program portion and Lilith is the actual restart protocols. The other 'ANGELS' are other portions of the program who have a small chunk of the startup for the restart programs. This extended metaphor basically translates to these 'ANGELS' are mistakes that heaven, hell and purgatory thought we had gotten rid of and now it's come back to bite us. They are four part beings with their power focused into their cores, when we destroy a core we delete it's capabilities to start the 'restart'._

_A.R.: ...This feels so convoluted how can Gendo possibly know about these things and why attempt the 'restart'?_

_666princeofabyss: Part of the instruction manual to using this program and its effects became physical in the same way the restart program did. They have been called the 'Dead Sea Scrolls' and SEELE and Gendo have deluded themselves. SEELE thinks that being broken down into primordial soup is the next step in human evolution and want it to happen where Gendo thinks he can use this to ascend to divinity instead of it simply being a way to commit both genocide and suicide at the same time. Luckily even if Third impact occurs the damage will be contained solely to this version of Earth, it will not cross space or planes of existence._

_A.R.: So all of this is because of mistranslation and delusion?_

_666princeofabyss: Yes basically, if Adam had not been woken up it would have been deleted by now and the risk of third impact or even second impact would be non-existent._

_A.R.: I...I feel so overwhelmed..._

_666princeofabyss: Don't worry heaven, hell and purgatory are working together to prevent and contain this. I'm just one agent, there are several more inside both NERVE and SEELE working as sleeper agents. I'm the only active one currently. I'd tell you there names but this is an unsecured line currently and if someone may try to listen in like Toji and Kensuke are_ _attempting to, luckily it was easy to lock them out._ 666princeofabyss has logged out. BBallMaster has logged in. BigGuns!! has logged in. A.R. has logged out.

_BBallMaster:... damn._

_BigGuns!!: Sonova.... _

Shinji snickered silently to himself as he heard Toji and Kensuke groan in frustration. Lunch was just as dull as class but he did have the perk of knowing Toji and Kensuke were going insane trying to spy on him. They even dragged Hikari into it who was acting a bit like the designated driver. However... after lunch...

"URD!? WHAT THE HEAVEN ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Shinji demanded standing up in shock as a tanned silver haired bombshell walked in carrying the attendance list.

"Hey little brother! Guess who's gotten herself a teaching position." Urd asked and Shinji's mind shot into overdrive.

"And just when did you get a teaching licence?"

"Its right here baby brother." Urd replied pulling out a slip of paper from between her breasts, the boys in the room with the exception of Shinji where immediately hot and bothered by this. He marched up to the front of the room swiped the paper and read it. It was legit causing him to groan.

"Kami-sama, I know I'm not a saint but come on! Can I please get some slack?" he asked handing it back to Urd as she giggled at him. Shinji felt a rush of energy and knew for a fact it signified he wasn't getting what he asked for. He sat down with a groan and held his head in his hands with his elbows on the desk.

//Fifty messages, fifteen guys in the class... good grief. Wait... ah so some of these are from the girls too.// he thought sorting through them. Most of it was hormonal nonsense... scratch that... it all was in one way or another. He just deleted it all and set his head down on his desk with groan. A message came up about ten minutes later.

_SexySchoolTeacher: What's wrong little brother? Did you really think I was going to let you go into harm's way without me at least watching?_

_666princeofabyss: I was hoping, but realistically no, I knew it was only a matter of time before someone came around... by the by... none of the war gods are going to show up... are they?_

_SexySchoolTeacher: Maybeeeee..._

_666princeofabyss: You're just doing this to torment me now aren't you?_

_SexySchoolTeacher: You know it! ;)_

A.R. has logged in _A.R.: Pardon Sensei but if you are Shinji's elder sibling then does that make you a demon as well?_

_SexySchoolTeacher: Umm… heh_

SexySchoolTeacher has logged out.

_666princeofabyss: Don't worry about Urd. Her divine half is dominant in the same way my demonic half is. But yes she is part demon in the same way I am part deity._

_A.R.: Then I suppose I should be extra diligent with my homework should I not?_

_666princeofabyss: If you do that you'll be working ten times harder than Urd will I promise you that! By the by it's probably best if we split apart as soon as class ends. I do enjoy your company but I don't want you to suffer the inevitable swarming I'm going to get of hormonal buffoons interrogating me on my sister. Or rather trying to._

_A.R.: Thank you for your concern, it feels… nice to know you care._

_666princeofabyss: You're welcome, I consider you a friend it's only natural for me to care._

Briinnnngggg!!!! The bell went five minutes later and Shinji was ready with his coat in his backpack and he planted a foot on his desk and jumped! Clean over the heads of five guys and raced out the door as they tried to close in on him. He raced down the hall desperate for some distance then ducked around a corner and smacked himself in the forehead. He stepped into a shadow and melted into the floor.

"Well I feel like an idiot." He said stepping out onto the roof and overlooking the schoolyard as people shuffled out. He heaved a sigh. "I've really lost my ability to connect. Do I even feel the same emotions anymore? I say the words but… are the right feelings behind them?" he mused. Before a siren sounded in the distance and his phone went off.

"Hello Misato I'm currently on the roof and moving down to meet you in front of the school." He said and Misato started to sputter a bit.

"Just how did you?" She asked as the angel alarms started to go off in their recognizable patterns.

"Well I can see a huge crystalline object radiating malevolence and floating towards the city then simply assumed. I mean it's obviously not man made." Shinji stated into the phone.

"Good observation." Ristsuko said on the line and Misato started sputtering.

"Rits? What are you doing on the line? Did you hack my cell phone again?!" Misato demanded.

"It is a surprisingly simple task." Rei said joining in and Shinji had to grin at this.

"What the!? You too?! Ritsuko Akagi what have you been teaching her?!" Misato demanded.

"Actually this is my fault I sent her instructions on a pastime I call 'recreational hacking'." Shinji confessed to.

"Hey what's everyone talkin' about?" Urd asked in an upbeat tone on the phone.

"Who the hell are you?!" Misato demanded.

"Right, meet my sister Urd. You remember, from the photo?" Shinji asked and Misato groaned.

"Oh great boobzilla…" Misato groaned and Shinji pulled the cell phone away so he wouldn't be caught chuckling at this. He put the phone back to his ear as Ritsuko was arguing playfully as Misato and Urd were making jabs at each other while Rei giggled.

"Anyways ladies since that leviathan is approaching I'll be waiting at the school gate to be picked up Misato. Could you please avoid Grand Prix speeds this time?" he asked and got a 'Mayyyyybe.' before Misato hung up.

"Oh good god." He said before shutting of his cell phone. He didn't miss the laughter though. He stepped into a shadow and reappeared on the opposite side of the school wall. Toji did a double take at this and Shinji grinned a little. He didn't even have to try to mess with his head.

Misato came screeching over having apparently slammed on the breaks a full block down to slow herself in time and still overshot Shinji by fifty metres. "I wonder does immortality actually cover the kind of inevitable damage this will cause?" he asked himself as he walked up and sat down in the passenger's seat and was speeding on his way to NERVE bordering a land speed record.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! The tires went as Minato spun out and went perfectly into a parking place with a wide eyed Shinji as stiff as a board.

"I'm calling the asylum when I'm done with the leviathan." Shinji snapped getting out of the care and force marching towards the command area with Misato giggling. She knew she had gotten under his skin.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen what can you tell me about this creature's offensive and defensive capabilities?" Shinji asked as he came into the bridge.

"Listen here brat…" Gendo began and Shinji levelled a _**GLARE**_ at him.

"Ikari if you believe that sending in a soldier with no knowledge of their enemy's capabilities is a reasonable plan then perhaps we should find you a nice padded cell so you don't hurt yourself. This is an all or nothing war, if we do not destroy these creatures all will be lost so cease you pathetic political prattle and. Let. Me. Do .My. Job." Shinji spat at him and everyone turned to watch the confrontation.

"I could have you shot for this insubordination." Gendo said trying to tower over a man who was half an inch taller.

"You could, but you don't dare. And I know why." Shinji said turning the _**GLARE**_ on its high beams, numerous techs would later swear that Shinji's eyes glowed dark red.(They did) They continued to glare at each other unflinching until.

"Gentlemen?" Dr. Akagi asked drawing Gendo's attention away first then Shinji's after. "There is an ANGEL on the way."

"I realize that but since this overgrown child is in charge around here I am technically unable to do anything until he grows up." Shinji said motioning towards Gendo who bristled in indignation but was unable to snap without losing face. "Now if you'll all excuse me it appears I must face this thing without even knowledge of its capabilities. I'll be in that bloody coffin."

"It's. Not. Blood!" Ritsuko half snarled then huffed. "Oh forget it." She said when she saw he clearly wasn't listening.

"Pilot Daimikaicho?" Hyuga started just after Shinji got into the entry plug.

"Yes? How may I help you Makoto Hyuga?" Shinji asked and the man raised an eyebrow wondering how Shinji knew his full name.

"The ANGEL's core is dead centre in its body it's designed to repel physical attacks and from what we can guess it looks like it has a powerful ranged attack." He reported and Shinji frowned.

"And seeing how I took care of the other two leviathans in close ranged combat this feels like the creatures are giving the one fingered salute as it were." Shinji stated getting a smirk. "Unit Zero One. LAUNCH!!" Shinji shouted and was hurdled up. Up and up until. "Oh shit." He said as the docking clamps refused to release. "Gendo is this your doing?" he asked sternly glaring into the camera.

"The docking clamps are jammed! We can't release them!" Aoba shouted.

"The ANGEL's powering up!" Maya half shouted.

"Blast it! I'll have to improvise!!" Shinji shouted and his Sync Ratio skyrocketed as the EVA grabbed the docking support bits from around it's legs poured it's AT field into them ripped them out of the ground and hurled them with blinding speed at the ANGEL. The first one barely dented the angled sides of the monster. The second with something more to bite into smashed through then fell out leaving a huge hole right to the core. It was then that the angel fired.

//Screw this.// was the one thought that echoed through Shinji's mind as the temperature inside the Plug started shooting up towards boiling levels. He grinned as the camera inside overheated and died and he vanished within the dark entry plug.

"Pilot's life signs have flat lined! Attempting to re-establish camera functionality!" Aoba shouted typing furiously. While this happened Shinji reappeared on the underside of the ANGEL wings employed and he soared around the beam and through the hole to the core. He could sense the pure burning outrage at daring to step onto it but that only made him grin as he calmly walked up to the core shook his right hand a little and plunged it into the stone. A dark energy emerged from his hand and started to turn the giant red jewel into an onyx gem that started to evaporate.

"Heh heh heh." Shinji chuckled and sunk into the shadows to reappear inside the plug.

"Shinji! Are you okay!?! Can you hear me!?" Misato half screamed over the mike.

"Yes I can hear you for goodness sakes. I'm fine, everything went according to plan." Shinji said confidently.

"Whose plan? Why is it that the ANGEL is dying unable to attack?" Aoba asked sounding calm but there was a bit of a quiver.

"I used this EVA's AT field to poison the leviathan, think injecting anti-freeze into someone's veins. It makes only a small wound but the effect is colossal." Shinji explained and a few people got shivers at that mental image. "Anyways I'm going to open the plug and get out of this damned blood." He stated before popping the hatch. Hyuga had to look and to his amusement Ritsuko was gritting her teeth.

"Vwah! Man this stuff is horrible!" Shinji exclaimed spitting out a small fountain of LCL as he climbed out and onto the EVA's shoulder. He sat down and a look of tenderness crossed his face and he placed his palm now glowing with red energy onto the armour plate. "Rest well mother, I assure you I'll visit soon." He said softly even gently and a rushing feeling soared up from the Evangelion as Yui's soul was released to the afterlife, her body having long been absorbed into the monster.

He was strangely quiet when the retrieval teams… ahem retrieved him. Almost pensive as he slowly walked to the showers to clean off the LCL, he was still silent as he changed into one of the sets of clothing he constantly had in a secure locker. He didn't even like the smell of the stuff. He bagged the dirty clothes and walked out.

"Hey Shinji!" Misato called and he could hear her car keys.

"Misato I've got a lot to think about right now, could you bring this back for me? I just wanna walk for a bit." Shinji asked holding his bag of wet clothes.

"It's ten K Shinji…" Misato said a little worried.

"I've got a lot to think about." He said.

"Alright but be safe alright?" she said sounding worried.

"I'll be fine, if anything pity the poor fool that tries to mug me." Shinji said and Misato gave a small laugh before he got into the elevator.

Unlike what Misato thought Shinji did not go straight home or rather, he didn't go to the one she thought he would. Ducking into an alley that would normally be used for shortcuts Shinji's form turned darker and darker until it matched the shadow in tone and it melted into the shadows vanishing entirely.

Niflheim

"…and here's the cutest one at five during his birthday when his doublet partner Skuld accidently had some spiked punch…" Hild's voice said and Shinji paled. He raced forwards and did a fast shadow-jump since he was aiming for the same dimension.

"I don't think she needs to see this book!" Shinji said panting having nearly slammed the book shut on the now giggling Hild's hand. It took him a moment to calm down. He DID NOT want his birth mother also ribbing him for his first kiss.

"Sh-Shinji! My little baby!" Yui half shouted hugging him hard and tearfully getting Shinji to drop the album, of course Hild holding in her laughter opened it to the page and pointed to the picture then waited for Yui to stop sobbing with her eyes closed as she held him tightly. "I thought I'd never get to hold you again…" she said slowly opening her eyes then snorted. It was a picture of a shrunken and drunken Skuld who now five, having a very torrid kiss with him and his eyes were now the size of dinner plates and was stiff as a board.

"Moooommm! Please?" Shinji whined for a moment, both Yui and Hild looked up and their eyes met for a moment then Hild smiled which Yui mirrored.

"Which one of us honey?" Hild asked in Shinji's right ear and alarm bells went off in his head.

"Yes which one? Who's mom and who's mommy?" Yui asked into his left ear.

//Ohhh shit.// "uh… Well…" Shinji sputtered off balance.

"Aww our boy's cute when he's flustered!" Hild gushed.

"Oh this reminds me of when he would come to my room at night afraid of lightning!" Yui said giggling herself and Shinji stumbled backwards.

"Oh boy… I'd actually better be…" Shinji started.

"I think he's neeeeeeervouuuuuuusssss!" Hild practically sang getting a groan from Shinji.

"Uhhh… oh great… I gotta go before the NERVE idiots blow a gasket." Shinji said and Yui scooped him up in a hug so fast that she seemed to have teleported.

"By the way… before you go just how did you get adopted by the Queen of Hell of all people?" she asked and Hild sighed nostalgically.

"Oh I remember it like it was yesterday…" she began.

"You predate human sentiency anything within the last century is just yesterday to you." Shinji said quickly but rather then getting offended Hild giggled.

"True but shush now! It's story time." She said and Shinji rolled his eyes at this.

_Flashback Ten Years Ago_

_ Shinji was a small child sitting by himself alone, lost and very afraid. He sniffled as the rain fell down around him. He looked up when it suddenly stopped and then turned to face Hild. "Hello little one, my name is Hild. If you want, you can come with me. You'll become a demon capable of tearing down the heavens and…"_

"Wait a minute! That is not how it happened!" (Flashback over by the way) Shinji interrupted and Hild collapsed into a giggle fit. "It was more subtle yet more profound. You see in order to properly integrate me into the doublet system mother had to get the agreement from well… Kami, he more than agreed though, he offered a sliver of his essence to help balance out the demonic side within me allowing me to move between the planes with greater impunity. It also lets me stay on earth comfortably for longer periods of time." Shinji explained and Yui nodded after giving Hild a bit of a glance.

"So by blood you're…?" Yui asked letting it hang.

"Well mom I have three parts. Yourself, Mother and Kami who's now physically my father. Gendo's been… purged from me." Shinji said and Yui nodded understanding then she grinned.

"So how did you actually meet? The first time you set eyes on her?" Yui asked.

"Those are two different things. In the weeks leading up to my adoption I'd catch glimpses of her out of the corner of my eye and the like, always watching but no malevolence. As for how I actually met her… she kinda kidnapped me." He admitted.

"What?!" she asked looking from Shinji to Hild then back again in shock.

"Well I went to sleep at my guardian's… may Ogdru claim the bastard… place then woke up in hell. Literally. I climbed out a giant bed unsure of where I was and wearing strange clothes. I was also transformed so I was staring in a mirror for a few minutes. Before I glanced out a window and saw seas of fire, rivers of maggots, brimstone and the damned before shrieking in terror. I fell backwards and right into mother's arms." Shinji explained scratching the back of his neck and Yui gave Hild a look.

"So basically you're suffering from advanced Stockholm Syndrome?" Yui asked and Shinji thought for a moment before nodding.

"Hey! I'm not that bad! Am I?" Hild asked indignantly.

"You're the Queen of Hell! You're the freaking mastermind!" Shinji said and all three of them laughed a bit. "Ohh… I hate to cut this short but if I'm not spotted those NERV twits will go to freaking red alert." Shinji said glancing at his watch and Yui and Hild both nodded and he slowly faded into shadow. "I'll visit soon…" he said as he left Hell behind.

"Now where were we with those pictures?" Hild asked and Yui turned smiling.

Earth

"He should have been back by now… maybe I should try calling him?" Misato asked herself as she paced. Her cordless phone appeared over her shoulder and she took it without noticing a smirking Shinji holding it who raised an eyebrow as she punched in the number completely oblivious. His cell rang and he answered right away.

"Who is it?" he asked a smile on his face.

"Shinji! It's Misato where are you? It's been nearly three hours!" she stated.

"One hundred and eighty degrees away." He said promptly.

"ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY DE…" She turned. "You little bastard." She said and he had to choke down his laughter as he hung up the phone and walked by her.

"I'm a little tired at the moment so I'll be going to bed early. Good Night." He said gently walking into his room and closing the door behind him. It opened a moment later and he deposited an angrily squawking penguin on the outside. "I'm going to need to change my bedding the little monster did his business there." He said before walking in again and there were some rustling sounds as Misato gave PenPen a look.

Author's Notes

Alright sorry about the long delay, no matter how smart or skilled at planning you are sometimes Life just messes with you. And I'm still trying to recover.

Anyways there's been some questions as to Shinji's problems with animals and it's going to be a bit of a running gag. Basically the reasoning is that since Belldandy a goddess through and through is very, very good with animals Shinji a fully fledged demon has the opposite effect. Ergo PenPen hates him and has declared war.


	5. Chapter 5

has been messing with my stories a bit. They're trying to instigate some kind of auto correction but all it's done for me is take out some purposefully misspelled words and bits that made the difference between speech and thought easier to identify. I wonder how long it will be before they start taking out character names merely because they're not in the database?

"Speech"

"_German" I don't know German so this is the best I can pull outside of being obscenely cliché._

/thought/ I put two dashes on each side for thoughts. I wonder if the site will let them stay.

**Supernatural Stuff**

The Story

Misato was getting a little worried. No there wasn't an Angel attack and Shinji wasn't getting in trouble or anything. Far from it he had actually made peace with two classmates that had previously hated him. It was that he was too calm. Not to calm as in emotionless, too calm as in he was comfortably reclining with a book as she booked around the city streets. She just wanted to scare him, why wasn't he reacting? Heck he had his feet up on the dashboard without a care in the worl… "OH SHIT!" she screamed slamming on the brakes so she wouldn't hit a seemingly oblivious old woman.

There was a sound of glass shattering and a rope snapping causing Misato to duck under the whiplash of Shinji's seatbelt as he went flying feet first through the windshield! "SHINJI!" she screamed putting it in park in the middle of the road and rushing out.

Only to spot him standing at the curb reading a book as if nothing had happened. "Wh-what?" Misato asked she then looked around for the old woman but there was nothing in sight. "How?" she asked as she noticed that her car windshield was in perfect repair.

"Hey what's going on? Why did we stop?" Touji asked from the back seat.

"Yea, he's just over there!" Kensuke added pointing to Shinji on the curb. Misato shakily got back into the car more than a little spooked about what just happened. She drove up to Shinji who calmly got in.

"Hunh, only ten minutes early did you have to get gas?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"N-no. I just… never mind." She said shakily as she drove the rest of the way to the helipad at a normal speed causing Shinji to hide a smirk inside his book.

/A good scare now and then straighten people up fairly quickly./ he thought catching the feelings of confusion, shock and terror coming off from Misato. "Are you sure you're all right? You're rather pale."

"Hah! Compared to you man everyone's pale!" Touji piped up.

"Not in Africa. Around there I'm actually fairly pale myself." Shinji countered and Touji groaned at this. He had suspicions that this 'peace offering' was a bit of a setup but of what? What would Shinji do, have him arrested? What was going on? Of course when Kensuke heard that it would be taking place on the UN's Navy Pacific Fleet he was practically browbeaten into this.

Misato was ghostly pale and kept glancing at Shinji who was simply reading his book as casual as you please. She actually only went twenty over the speed limit instead of her usual fifty. They arrived at a helipad and piled on with Shinji's nose stuck in his book.

"Just what are you reading anyways?" Kensuke asked glancing at the book written in French.

"It's Catcher in the Rye the classic cult novel for Serial Killers and Sadists." Shinji said simply and Kensuke looked at him nervously. "Oh relax I'm going for a doctorate in Psychology and trying to pick apart the appeal of this and why is for my next report." He reassured him and Kensuke 'ahh'ed.

"So what your guess?"

"Well this book deals mostly and relates to the churning emotions that a person experiences in their teenage years. Such as what we're going through. The appeal is to people who have yet to fully deal with them or to ever truly make sense of who they are. Many serial killers suffer some form of psychosis and this book can relate to their position of a person suffering of psychosis or other mental disorders." Shinji explained.

"Then why in English?" Touji asked.

"It's in French, and the reason for that is because if I read in another language I force my mind to work harder." Shinji explained and both Touji and Kensuke gave him a look while Misato sighed used to his eccentricities. (But he hadn't even gotten started yet. Hell he had barely begun the warm up.) It was quite for a while until they were in sight of the fleet. Kensuke was bouncing in his seat.

"It's the United Nations Pacific Fleet Touji! There's enough firepower there to empty out a small country! Oh my god we're going to be on it! This is so cool!" he half shouted showing surprising strength as Touji did everything in his power to keep him in his seat so nothing stupid would happen.

Touji wasn't as blinded as Kensuke. He could see a devilish (literally although he didn't know that.) look in Shinji's eye. He was wondering when the pin was going to drop but so far he had simply been silent and polite. They landed with little issue and Misato was escorting them to meet the second child.

"Excuse me, I've nearly finished and the wind is throwing my book all over the place so can I just stay in the helicopter for a minute? I'll catch up." He said and Misato gave him a once over before sighing and nodding. They left fairly quickly with Kensuke all but dragging... never mind actually dragging Touji towards the front part of the Over the Rainbow to examine the jets there. He smirked and focused some energy into his book causing the ink to change from lettering to a black and white movie of what was going on with Touji being the main focus.

He watched with a vindictive smile as Asuka showed up, he watched as her skirt went up, then chuckled as she blew up and slapped the both of them. He shadow-ported a few feet around the corner and pocketed the book just in time to see Touji tear his pants down to give Asuka her 'change' but accidentally grab his underwear too.

"TOUJI SUZAHARA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" he bellowed sounding genuinely scandalized. "Why the hell are you flashing that woman what is wrong with you?"

"Humph! At least someone knows something about etiquette! And as for you!" She screeched before socking Touji in the head she was about to wind up for another go when Shinji grabbed her wrist.

"Alright madam, calm down." He said pointing at her. "You pull up your pants." He said pointing at Touji. "You what's that mark on your face?" he asked pointing to Kensuke.

"She slapped me." Kensuke said and Shinji glanced at Asuke before glancing at Touji who was doing up his fly then back to Kensuke.

"So... did she slap you because you two were...?" he asked sounding uncomfortable.

"NO!" "HELL NO!" Touji and Kensuke shouted blushing.

"Then why?" Shinji asked 'remembering' (choosing for dramatic effect) to let Asuka's wrist out of his vicelike grip. She rubbed it shocked at the forming bruise.

"The perverts looked at my... 'Ahem' they looked under my skirt." Asuka started to shout then caught a look in his eyes that was a little (very) intimidating.

"Gentlemen?" he asked looking at them both in turn.

"Hey! She was at the top of the stairs and the wind blew it up. We're on the deck of a ship its wind central." Kensuke protested and Shinji levelled a flat gaze at Asuka.

"Madam?" Shinji asked and she sputtered before turning red.

"But they..." she started and he put a finger to her lips.

"Unless one of these two has spontaneously developed telekinetic abilities it's frankly impossible for them to have lifted your skirt from a distance laying the blame fully upon your own shoulders." He said calmly and her features darkened and twisted with a scowl, her balance shifted for a moment and that was all the warning Shinji need easily dodging the punch and catching the kick aiming for his nether regions with his thighs. He quickly had to catch her other fist.

"Let go of me or Section 3 will drop you." She threatened and Shinji snorted.

"First off, Section Three is so incompetent and inefficient that a Cub Scout brigade armed with Nerf Guns could take them out. Secondly, it is very much you in the wrong in this scenario and doing anything more would only aggravate your position. Thirdly section three is under just as dire orders if not more so to protect myself due to my status as the third child." Shinji said confidently as Asuka's eyes widened then narrowed, she began to pull away and Shinji let her go and blocked her slap with two fingers to the wrist.

"What in the pits of hell is going on here?" Misato asked and Shinji looked up to her and smiled.

"Miss Soryu and I were getting... acquainted." Shinji said smoothly.

"It looks like you two were about to hit a home run right on deck." She said with a grin.

"Hardly, I have had to catch her fists twice, stop a slap and a violent kick to the nether regions. You see earlier she saw fit to do a hands free Marilyn Monroe impression and when my classmates saw her undergarments due to set impression they were slapped causing Toji to retaliate due to something she said by dropping his pants complete with boxers. Then I came in to establish peace and was quickly drawn into mortal combat and we hit a stalemate when you interrupted." He said calmly and everyone blinked at the cold tone.

"Alright then." Misato said sounding a little unsure. "Asuka back away from him and Shinji let her go." Shinji gave Asuka a look that said, 'just try it' before releasing all of his grips on her. She glared at him before walking off in a huff.

"Well, she's certainly a piece of work." Shinji noted and Misato sighed.

"Anyways you boys better stick with me. Asuka and I go way back and I can already tell she's going to be holding a grudge." She noted and Shinji huffed.

"I'm not surprised I pulled up her bio, and the things she's gone through without any psychological counselling? I don't know who the hell her caretaker is but they should be in prison for letting such issues fester. Hitler and Stalin had comparatively better childhoods." Shinji explained sounding concerned and Misato looked at him worried for a bit then sighed.

"I take it you've been hacking the NERVE computer base?" Misato asked and Shinji shrugged.

"If they wanted to keep me out they'd put up decent security." He replied getting a groan.

"I'm going to be keeping you in sight you're the only fourteen year old I know that could possibly hijack this ship." Misato said wryly.

"She's on to us!" Kensuke exclaimed in mock shock and all three of the guys present including the demonic one started laughing. It wasn't very funny but it was well timed. Well Shinji just chuckled for a moment but you get the idea.

"Still imagine it us three escorting girls to prom on the Over the Rainbow!" Kensuke said suddenly lost in a dream world.

/Sweet Kami-Sama he's actually considering it.../ Shinji thought sweat-dropping a little. As Toji groaned at his friends behaviour and Misato quickly appraised him on the likely hood of actually doing that.

"All right all three of you front and centre." Misato ordered and both Toji and Kensuke gladly ordered the woman's order where Shinji crossed his arms and gave her a flat look. "Now Golden-Boy."

"I don't recognize any authority to boss me around as such. I've been put in a rather bad mood thanks to Little Miss Psychotic." Shinji said tightly his demonic pride choosing now of all times to flare up. So he was angry at her for daring to boss him around, angry at Asuka for daring to try and attack him and most of all angry at himself for starting to lose control. He quirked an eyebrow as Misato pulled a small slip of paper out of her purse and handed it to him. It was a note written in demonic.

**Calm down, remember the plan.** It was his mother Hild. This got him to take a deep breath and recompose himself. "A note from my mother? What is this kindergarten?" he asked sounding indignant as Misato chuckled to herself she plucked it back and put it back into her purse.

"I got this from your older sister Urd, we've met up and swapped notes and stories. She said that little blerb from your mother will always get you to behave." She said coyly and Shinji smirked.

"In other words you two hit the bar tripling the owner's nightly profit, told lewd stories, gave everyone and their date a floor show then woke up in the same bed with a raging hangover. Can I assume that's why you disappeared for Friday evening to reappear Saturday night?" Shinji stated clearly and Misato took a step back as Toji began to chuckle throatily at his own imaginings of set event.

"That's enough out of you." Shinji commented to them as he walked passed them. "I take it the Captain wants to see us possibly to complain about civilians being on his ship." Shinji noted and Misato sighed already hating this day.

"Well hello Misato how wonderful to see you again!" A familiar voice cheered out from nearby and she growled. Everyone glanced in the general direction of the voice and saw a clean shaven man in his mid twenties with a ponytail. He had a strangely feral air that just screamed alpha male. Misato was trying to fight it off while Toji and Kensuke were in open admiration.

/Hello Kaiju. I see purgatory has finally decided to step in./ Shinji thought out loud and the man grinned.

/Good to see you too hell-prince. I trust heaven's agent is already in?/ Kaiju better known as Kaji sent and Shinji just smirked.

"So I take it one of you three is the pseudo legendery golden-boy of NERVE. And guessing from what I've heard..." Kaji began while grinning.

"Meaning you have read my profile." Shinji interrupted grinning himself.

"Yes ahem. I'm Ryoji Kaji but just call me by my surname. I'm one of NERVE's new inspectors." He said and Shinji sighed.

"Good to see you again at any rate. Did you see the second child Asuka pass by?"

"Aww like her already?" Misato teased.

"No concerned about the disturbingly high percentile chance that she's going to return with an automatic rifle. That or attempting to man one of the artillery pieces and turn it towards ourselves."

"Relax kid she said something about needing to use the little girl's room. She was quite embarrassed though." Kaji stated and Misato ahhed.

"So luring in jailbait now are we?" she asked pointedly and Kaji sighed.

"No more then you're trying to lure in the third."

"That says nothing good about you." Shinji noted jumping on the chance to embarrass Misato further.

"Misato! I didn't know you liked men with a tan." Kaji responded.

"Okay you pervert! Shut. Up." Misato barked at Kaji. "And you." She began pointing at Shinji. "I don't want any lip from a momma's boy who's had open war declared on him by a penguin. Now both of you march." Misato ordered and they all finally got moving towards the helm.

"Kaji! Someone shouted just before they arrived. They all turned to..."

"Stop Narrating Shinji!" Misato snapped and he chuckled to himself. Asuka looking very homicidal at this point was glaring at him while wearing a tight pink t-shirt and hip hugger jeans.

/I love throwing out the canon future./ Shinji thought getting a mental groan from Kaji and a distant giggle from Skuld who had been loving all the changes he made so far. They'd all seen the twisting downwards spiral the original time line would have taken these people and seeing this kind of change this early meant the larger reactions towards the end had to be huge. They had to go into a nearby elevator to get to the command centre of the antique ship and during this Asuka decided to settle on cuddling Kaji while glaring at everything else with a Y chromosome in turn.

"I see you immasculating weasels have finally decided to show up." A harsh voice rasped when they walked out the elevator to be glared at by the General. Everything about him from his posture to his pipe said crusty old bastard.

"And just how are we Immasculating?" Kaji asked while sending Shinji a mental message of. /Let me handle this, and what is the matter with you today?/

"I a decorated general of twenty six years am reduced to escorting children and a toy across the ocean instead of patrol to maintain international borders!"

/I scared Misato earlier so that she'd slow the hell down while driving./ Shinji sent

/And?/ "First off it's not a toy it's a weapon with greater destructive yield then an N2 mine and the defensive capabilities to withstand one as well." /there has to be more to it than that.../

"Secondly you are an escort service!" Kaji announced and the man was shocked at this proclamation but looked like he was about to get apocalyptic. "Whether it's a flight of jets, a payload of missiles, or a round dozen squadrons of elite combat veterans you're the escort. In this case it's the latest model of a super-weapon, the only type capable of defeating our current enemy. Now is this still so immasculating?"

/I think I'd rather have not scared her.../ Shinji sent and there was a profound silence in both Kaji and the general background noise a telepathic being hears. /Marvellous.../ He thought suddenly realizing the sheer numbers of immortals that heard him.

/Well you are part god and a former human after all.../ Kaji sent trying to be diplomatic as all sorts of constrained laughter slipped in.

"Then why is such a thing if that hunk of scrap metal is a super weapon why in the bowls of hell is it a child's weapon?" the general demanded.

"These things are extremely touchy and only a child can be trained to think in such abstract patterns as the ones required. Once you hit around eighteen your brain is set in such a way that you're fighting the machine every step of the way. A kid can be taught to work with it making it stronger." Kaji explained and Asuka sighed not noticing consciously as she fought to stay on the arm he was trying to pry her off.

Shinji mentally sighed. /Here we go.../ he sent and got a sigh from Kaji in return. Just then the ship jerked hard enough to knock any mortal off their feet. Meaning Asuka dragged Kaji down and Misato fell onto Shinji. "Are you trying to prove him right?" Shinji demanded Misato who stood up in a hurry.

"What in the pits of hell was that!" The general demanded.

"Five American says a leviathan." Kaji said and Shinji snorted standing up.

"I don't take sucker bets." Shinji noted and Kaji chuckled. Asuka perked up at this, after all if it was an ANGEL then not only would she be able to battle but show Kaji how great she was.

"Sir! We've confirmed a huge sea creature larger then our ship!" a man on the radar shouted and Asuka's eyes lit up.

"Third child! You're with me! It's time you learned how a REAL pilot does this." Asuka announced dragging him into the elevator as the General began to sputter in rage.

"Oh no you don't. That thing is an ANGEL meaning this is NERVE jurisdiction now." Misato said blocking the man from his tirade and that was the last Shinji saw of him as the doors closed. He followed the jailbai... second child down towards the cargo hold knowing that if he didn't she'd rake him across the coals later. Metaphorically of course, having it done literally didn't bother him in the slightest.

"See this! This is my Evangelion!" Asuka announced as the hideous red thing came into view.

"And how is it different from mine?" he had to ask knowing that she would try something later for this.

"Yours is just a test model this is the first production model." She boasted obviously proud of herself.

"I mean its specifics. In what way outside of a pallet swap is it different from my monstrosity?" Shinji asked pointedly .

"It's German manufacture."

"So was the Holocaust, what makes this different structure wise, energy wise or manoeuvrability wise from my own EVA?" he demanded as Asuka's complexion began to match her EVA. There was a profound silence getting Shinji to scrunch his eyes together while rubbing the bridge of his nose in sheer exasperation.

"Forget it just forget it." He said groaning there was another shake of the vessel and Asuka rushed to a nearby pile under the tarp and tossed a bundle to Shinji. A red plug suit. "Oh hell no." He said dropping it.

"You stay here, if you peak I take your eyes." Asuka swore as she ducked behind the Eva and changed into it. She came back with the plugsuit hugging her in all the right places then stopped when she saw he hadn't spontaneously decided to change. She glared at him.

"What? I didn't look." Shinji stated calmly.

"You're supposed to change into that." She said giving him a stern look.

"I'm not dressing in an over glorified bondage outfit." He stated and she glared at him.

"If you interfere with my sync ratio I will eject you mid-battle I'm not kidding." Asuka said and Shinji quirked an eyebrow.

"You think I'm getting in that thing? I can barely stand being in my own monster I'm not entering yours." He said crossing his arms and giving her a glare. Mild compared to what he shot at Gendo but fairly intimidating.

Now Shinji was prepared for a lot of things. He had personally sat down and watched a twenty six episode sci-fi psycho drama with a completely human and broken version of himself as the main character. Then he saw several remakes and read the manga. In all of them he had never seen nor considered the possibly of Asuka grabbing him by the braided hair and drag him into the entry plug! /How the! What the!/ he thought as he was too stunned to resist and the LCL poured in. He heard laughter in the back of his mind and he focused on it forging a connection.

/You know sweetie you should never forget how much people can change with just little nudges./ Yui sort of sent. Humans as a fact do not have the ability to hear directed thoughts as well as an immortal but they can send them out easily but usually in the form of a prayer. However due to her guest status among most immortals at this moment, (She was applying for a comfortable paper pushing position in purgatory. Her credentials were good.) she could hear them in return very well.

/She's right. Ohhh! I've messed up haven't I? I only let you around other immortals and you've lost your abilities to connect! Oh I'm so sowwy!/ Hild sent her tone loaded to the saturation point and beyond with sarcasm and humour.

/Alright I get it I'm weird and was caught off guard./ he replied noticing that Asuka had been plugged in via satellite to MAGI and was getting the news that her sync score was completely unchanged from her last test.

"But that's impossible! The third child is in here with me, unless he can completely control his thoughts or something then he has to be causing at least some interference!" Asuka sent over the comm.

"The third child is in there with you? Hang on I'm bringing up the internal cameras." One of the techs said then there was some light cursing. "Asuka I don't know what the fuck is going on I have to assume it's an equipment malfunction but all the sensors short of things such as basic sound and visual are saying you're alone in there. He's offering no interference whatsoever. You're clear." He said and Asuka smirked.

_"Wonderful! Then it is time to show the Golden-Boy of Nerve whom the greater pilot truly is."_ Asuka said in her native language.

_ "You have yet to even stand, keep your priorities straight. We are to kill the beast with utmost prudence. Not display ineffectual prowess."_ Shinji replied and were they not in fluids Asuka would have given herself whiplash turning to face him so quickly. He smirked and pointed forwards and she slowly turned back taking control as the EVA rose gracefully with the tarp acting like a cloak. _"I do hope one of the ships is carrying a water capable or at least resistant weapon."_

Asuka paused as the penny dropped. The big loud penny. _"Oh shit."_ She muttered her eyes widening.

"Asuka get to the power cable it's on the ship at nine o clock!" Misato's voice rang out. And instantly he jumped rocking the ship beneath massively. It landed on the next one sending crewman and fighter alike into the waters the cable was grabbed into and inserted into the eva's back just as this next angel a huge ray like thing with an unnaturally long flat body and a huge set of long jaws leapt out of the water and Shinji caught a glance of red within.

"Fuck." He said out loud and Asuka turned to look at him he cleared his throat a little. No mean feat in LCL fluid. _"I saw the core."_

_ "That's a good thing! Where is it!"_

_ "In the middle of its body, the only way to it is through the mouth."_

_ "...Fuck."_ "Misato! The core is deep within the ANGELs mouth! I can't attack it!" Asuka sent over the intercom.

"I have an idea, but... neither of you will like it." Shinji began and Asuka turned to him and he could tell that in a sense Misato and all of NERVE had as well.

"What is it?" Misato asked over the comm, and Shinji sighed.

"We use the EVA like a baited fishing hook and then using it to hold its mouth open blast it's insides with every drop of firepower this fleet has." Shinji said calmly and there was a silence.

"Are you completely insane third child?" Asuka asked slowly.

"No I'm breathing synthesized blood in a fifty story bio-organic cloak wearing battle mecha that still needs to be plugged in while fighting the rawest form of sushi where it's only weak spot is a ruby it swallowed all the while balancing on top of an aircraft carrier. Tell me Second Child what part of this situation is not completely and utterly insane as is?" he coldly stated barely hearing Ritsuko's 'It's not blood' protest.

"...Misato just what kind of a payload do these ships have?" Asuka asked and there was a short silence.

"Nothing too good but two of the subs have a full payload of mini nukes and N2 mines." Misato supplied.

"Alright get the crews off those things, and have some sort of remote control installed. Myself and Asuka will hold the monster's jaws open, a blast in a contained area does significantly more damage than one in the open air." He said and everyone thought he was trying to reassure himself. He already had a backup plan to this madness but hey, it worked in the cartoon so why the hell not?

They quickly got the all clear apparently the army does not fuck around when it's something like this. Then they jumped into the water. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Asuka growled and Shinji cocked a grin at that. They descended into the water each bit a damning foot away from the surface with only a single cable as their life line. The creature was nowhere in sight. "How do you lose something that big?"

"BEHIND US!" Shinji shouted and a massive force felt like it was clamping around both of them and the pain set in. Asuka screamed in unexpected agony her concentration wavering and Shinji decided, enough was enough. _"I deeply apologize." _He said as he took total control of the Eva through sheer will and forced the monster's jaws open using the AT field to reinforce the EVA the cable and to anchor them in position. "GET THOSE SUBS HERE YESTERDAY WE HAVE A BEAST TO KILL!" he screamed while inwardly smirked at Asuka's Terrified/Awed/Stunned expression at what he was doing. HE forced them open further as he heard the swishing of propeller blades and grinned when they were inside and with a direct course with the core. He slammed them shut and held them close just in time for a massive shockwave to hit tearing the creature apart. /Well I'll be it worked./ he thought with a grin.

/It worked because I rigged a special surprise into those toys. Have a nice day./ Kaiju sent him and Shinji would have snorted if not for the next part of his plan. "Asuka?" he asked sounding bone weary he got a nod. "I hope you can take us up because I'm about to pass out." He said before hanging limply and using a simple application of his power to simply sever his consciousness for the next five hours.

Five hours later.

"Hmm... I didn't realize they stylized hospitals like my bedroom." He noted when he opened his eyes. He turned and saw Rei look up from her book with a smile.

"You're electronic lock was entertaining. It took me ten seconds to figure it out." She said turning the page.

"I'll take your word for it. What's the damage?"

"Miss Soryu is no longer stunned or awed and is simply murderous. She's also resting in the room next to your own." She said calmly. "I was rather surprised to find that Mr. Ryoji is in fact a spirit of primordial monsters."

"Yea he doesn't have much in the way of a people. But should we need it a few will rise up from the ocean to help out." Shinji noted absently and Rei stared at him. "What?"

"Do you mean to tell me that actual giant monsters will aid us in our endeavours?" she said slowly and blinked when Shinji nodded. "Holy shit."

"Rei you haven't even scratched the surface yet."

Authors Notes.

Sorry about the delay I've been having a hard as hell time with the whole action and reaction thing. You see I'm using to learn how to properly write and now that I've developed and entertaining writing style I need to work on action/reaction. In other words I need to broaden my gaze and think on the huge effects even the smallest of changes can have on the story.

And Yes Kaji is Godzilla's god.


End file.
